Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron type golf club set.
Description of the Related Art
Proposals in relation to a sole shape have been made in an iron type golf club set. In Japanese Patent No. H6-96049, a golf club set is disclosed, in which the curvature radius of a sole is decreased from a long iron club to a short iron club. Japanese Patent No. 3095052 discloses a golf club set including a head including a toe side guide surface and a heel side guide surface on a sole. The toe side guide surface and the heel side guide surface are inclined obliquely upward from a back side rear edge toward a face side front edge. In the set, the inclination is increased from a long iron to a short iron via a middle iron.